


Spark to Flame

by Lalagant



Series: Shadow of Leaves [1]
Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Background badassery, Butterfly Effect, Drabble, For Want of a Nail, Gen, Time Skips, Warring States Period (Naruto), background politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalagant/pseuds/Lalagant
Summary: 500 Word Drabble"The deer are still deer. Her shadow is still hers to command. Her name is even still Nara Shikako. Only, in this life, her father is the Eleventh Head of the Nara Clan, and Konoha is not yet even a dream. "
Relationships: Nara Clan - Relationship, Nara Shikako & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara & Siblings
Series: Shadow of Leaves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865824
Comments: 9
Kudos: 207





	Spark to Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this kindling, this fire (this long, long night that we'll see through)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538830) by [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate). 



The deer are still deer. Her shadow is still hers to command. Her name is even still Nara Shikako. Only, in this life, her father is the Eleventh Head of the Nara Clan, and Konoha is not yet even a dream. 

With no true child to pace herself along and so much additional knowledge and skill, she is quickly deemed a prodigy amongst genii. She shares enough with the Clan to give them advantages--her sealing creations, but also some chakra tricks. It’s very convenient the precursor to R&D is quietly deferential and efficient this life. Her seals and knowledge spread to the other clans of the alliance. Konoha had been added to the oath, not rewritten it, and her oath is now different:

"I hereby swear that as the Twelfth Head of the Nara, I will entrust the oath entrusted to me by the Eleventh to the child that will become the Thirteenth. In order to protect both the Yamanaka and the Akimichi Clans I, Nara Shikako, will become one with the shadows."

She is rarely ordered on missions but insists upon taking them. That and her indifference to an InoShikaCho arrangement makes the clan mutter that it is fortunate the other heirs are her sister’s team. (Amago shall be an even better clan head with preparation, Shikako thinks.) 

Gelel is still stars, but this time she has met more kami and instead of a garden, the Dead Wastes become the potential for a garden. She leaves with the temple in Hammerspace, a red stone the size of her fist worn under her kimono collar next to her heart, and stars in her shadow. 

She meets Uchiha Madara, young, gangly, growing into height and still growing. Nothing like the ancient near-corpse moving for hatred and madness. She meets him after saving a child that looks so much like Sasuke. “That’s my nii-chan, onee-san!” the child in her arm chirps, and she returns Uchiha Hinote to Uchiha Madara. 

After an especially bad year, the Daimyo takes an interest and orders the shinobi clans on his lands to cease fighting. The Uchiha send a formal treaty and marriage proposal to the InoShikaCho Alliance. “For the hand of the Nara kunoichi who saved the third son of the clan head, in marriage to Uchiha Madara, who shall be our next head,” her father reads off the scroll slowly and precisely before looking out at the assembled clan. 

The clan does not want for her to marry out of the clan. The Fire Daimyo is firmly invested in the marriage and proceedings.

She marries, in the capital, in a shirokakeshita white-worked with traditional wedding foliage, floral, and deer motifs and a sheer irouchikake in Nara green, embroidered with shadows in black, like the clan mon, like the shadow of leaves.

Peace is built, and built earlier, when Konohagakure no Sato is founded by four clans. Uchiha Hinote is named Hokage, to administer the village of Konoha and those non-clan affiliated within it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a drabble and had way too much to fit in. Inspired by one of the fics that just came out for the Just Married Exchange.


End file.
